Tom Riddle
by Faiolet
Summary: Su nombre fue el más temido, su figura la más estremecedora. Sin embargo, nadie conoce la historia detrás del mito. Lord Voldemort empezó siendo un niño
1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle había sido un problema para el orfanato desde aquella infortunada noche en la que nació. A través de los años causaría muchos conflictos allí, eso era cierto, y haría que la señora Cole se quedase horrorizada, enojada y frustrada, pero eso era lo de menos.

Tom Riddle había causado estragos desde que le creyeron muerto por asfixia durante el parto, desde que la mujer cubierta de harapos cerró los ojos y murió sin decir más, desde que la matrona le pegó varias veces para lograr que llore…

Sin embargo, su historia empieza unas horas antes de aquél movimiento exagerado de enfermeras y supervisoras, y ahí es dónde empezaremos a narrar.


	2. Primera parte

Bueno, es la primera parte, como si fuese el primer capitulo... Dejen reviews para que siga, comentándome si les gustó o no la historia. Besos!

* * *

1

La señora Cole, llamada Marie Jean Cole, había empezado a trabajar en aquél orfanato en 1928. El frío se adhería al edificio y entraba por todas las rendijas que encontraba, como si fuese una especie de veneno mortal. La pobreza con la que administraban el orfanato (como se administraba toda Inglaterra en general) no les permitía calentar las habitaciones con estufas eléctricas, pero si podían echar fuego a las chimeneas.

Por esa razón, la señora Cole, llamada en esos entonces Jean, paseaba por los pasillos esquivando a los niños, para ir a la entrada y dejar que sus entumecidas manos entren en calor.

Había sido un largo día en el orfanato, un largo treinta y un de diciembre. A casi todos los niños les dio catarros, y del techo caía agua de nieve. Había ido de aquí para allá, agregando mantas a las habitaciones de los más pequeños, administrando remedios, calmando algunos llantos, y ahora quería tranquilidad. Tal vez tomar un poco de té caliente en frente del fuego, relajarse y dejar que todo fluya. Estaba pensando en eso cuando llegó al hall de entrada y se encontró con la secretaria, también llamada Marie. Ésta vestía humildemente, como casi todos allí, pero le agregaba un poco de estilo, estilo de recepcionista, estilo de secretaria.

Marie miro a Jean y le sonrió

—No paraste en todo el día —le dijo con su voz graciosa— mejor ven y siéntate aquí

Cole no le contestó "Eso es lo que iba a hacer", sino que aceptó la invitación y suspiró.

—Es una lástima que no haya más recesos —se quejó, adolorida

—Esos niños a veces fastidian mucho… Pero hay que ser comprensibles ¿No?

—Claro, claro… A mi me encantan los niños. Aunque por hoy me agotaron…

Marie asintió y Cole se intentó relajar mientras ésta le ofrecía una tasa de té

—De todas maneras ¿Por qué estás aquí? Hoy no vendrá nadie… —Cole inquirió a Marie, pues en su puesto estaba solitaria

—Por dos razones: el reglamente me exige que no abandone mi puesto sin una petición explícita de mi jefa, y aquí estoy más cómoda… —Cole rió

—Bueno, pero podrías dar una vuelta ¿Verdad? Estirar las piernas y…

—¿Qué pasa si alguien llega?

—Bueno, eso es impo… —Pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. La ráfaga de viento helado congeló el rostro de Cole, y una especie de bulto marrón cayó al piso.

—Oh, por Dios… —Murmuró Marie a su lado

El horror la hizo paralizarse por un momento… Luego se incorporó, el té cayó y se quemó, pero no le importo mucho. Corrió hacia ella, con el corazón palpitándole ruidosamente al descubrir que "ése bulto" era una persona. Una mujer, y no cualquier mujer. Una mujer embarazada.

—Oh, por Dios…

Consiguió levantarla, estaba andrajosa e increíblemente liviana…

—¡Señora, señora, despierte! —Años más tarde mentiría que no había dicho mucha cosa, pero la verdad es que no había dicho mucha cosa para ella… Palabras ininteligibles y estúpidas salían de su boca

—Ya llega, ya llega… no parar amortemia—Los ojos de la mujer daban vueltas sin sentido, y Cole comprendió que estaba desquiciada

—¡Llama a las enfermeras! —Consiguió gritar a Marie, antes de que la mujer se largase a llorar en el piso— ¡Señora, levántese por favor! —Consiguió hacer que la andrajosa se incorporase, y la ayudó a avanzar mientras ésta la abrazaba— ¿Cómo es su nombre? —Preguntó, pero la mujer no contestó

Caminaban por el pasillo cuando un puñado de enfermeras apareció tras doblar en un pasillo

—¡Oh, aquí está!

La interceptaron hacia la enfermería, y la colocaron en una camilla. La señora Cole estaba adolorida por el día, pero eso no pareció molestarla, pues (¡Quién sabe por qué!) se sentía atraída por el misticismo de la extraña mujer.

Estuvo en la enfermería una media hora, según lo que anunciaba su reloj de pulsera, cuando la mujer tuvo el bebé. Las contracciones parecían acabarla, la mujer parecía más un esqueleto que un ser humano en sí… El tapado estaba hecho de remiendas, al igual que el sencillo vestido que traía puesto… Cole ofreció su mano cuando la mujer empezó a descontrolarse por el dolor, y a pesar de que apenas sí la asía, parecía no poder escapar del suplicio…

—Espero que se parezca a su padre —dijo un cuarto de hora antes de que empezase a parir. Cole la miró, y no pudo evitar juzgarla… Era completamente comprensible, a juzgar por su aspecto físico. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que era malo pensar eso, era egoísta y absolutamente innecesario.

La voz de la mujer era apenas un suspiro comparada con los chillidos que emitía. La transpiración parecía pegarse a todo su cuerpo, y Cole se preocupó por su salud. Tal vez moriría… Arrugó la nariz. Qué horrible sería ¿No?

Volvió a observar su ropa, y decidió que la mujer no parecía una víctima de la posguerra, sino una nacida pobre. Las mujeres de la posguerra siempre llevaban consigo alguna reliquia de la que no querían despegarse, para recordarle quiénes eran… Y aquélla no parecía llevar consigo nada importante, nada…

Y el bebé empezó a nacer.


	3. Segunda parte

2

Disculpen las demoras, tuve días agitaditos, con parciales:) gracias por dejar reviews! aquí les dejo la segunda parte, y para compensarlos, subiré la tercera y cuarta también! Dejen MAS reviews :D besos! Todo el mundo lo creía muerto. No lloraba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y el cordón umbilical rodeaba su cuello, estrangulándolo. Pensar que si no fuese por aquella matrona que cortó aquél cordón, tal vez el mundo no hubiese conocido al brujo más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero en realidad así fue. La matrona cortó el cordón, y al ver que no lloraba, le pegó suavemente. Siguió sin llorar. Le pegó un poco más, un poco más… Y un llanto empezó a emanar de su boca.

Las enfermeras suspiraron, aliviadas…

Cole miró a la mujer más que al bebé. Parecía aliviada repentinamente

—Que se llame Tom, como su padre —dijo en aquél suspiro apenas audible, mientras una enfermera le entregaba al niño— Marvolo, como mi padre— ¿Marvolo?, pensó Cole, ¡Qué nombre! ¿Será acaso de un circo?— Y… su… a… apellido es… Riddle.

Cerró los ojos, contraídos por el dolor, y jamás volvió a despertar.


	4. Tercera parte

Tom Marvolo Riddle tuvo que ser azotado por la enfermera para que expulse todo el líquido amniótico de sus pulmones… Cole se quedó con él, para supervisar su salud. El niño parecía no querer llorar, y la matrona lo llamó "Bebé roto". Era extraño que no quisiese hacerlo, como si se resistiese a una humillación. Luego de haberlo cuidado durante unos días, permitieron llevarlo a la sección de la Sala Cuna, solo por pura formalidad. Esperaban que el padre, el abuelo o un familiar se presentasen, pero no sucedió aquél día…

Cole parecía encantada con un "no-se-qué", pues no se despegó de al lado del niño durante todo el día. Era extraño verlo, con aquellos ojos negros que parecían relucir cuando uno los miraba… con aquél pequeño cuerpecillo, que apenas si parecía darse cuenta de que no tenía madre y estaba solo, probablemente asustado… sin querer llorar ¿por qué lo hacían los débiles? Cole sonrió y acercó su mano a la de él. Normalmente los bebés aferran un dedo ¿Verdad? Pues éste no lo hizo, se limitó a mirarla con aquellos ojos grandes y brillantes, antes de quedar dormido.

Cole se fue del orfanato cuando la medianoche se asomó por todo el país. Inglaterra estaba en decadencia, y eso todos los sabían. La gran ruina de lo que había sido un gran país, pero eso era en toda Europa. La maldita guerra los había atacado… Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarlo. La gente celebraba el año nuevo en silencio, el hambre en ése sector era tan intenso que aquél día importante parecía absorbido por la pobreza. Siguió caminando, alicaída, hasta su casa dónde su madre le inquirió el por qué llegaba tan tarde. "Nació un bebé y murió una madre" contestó como quién quiere la cosa. Su madre hizo una mueca que no supo descifrar antes de que, totalmente acabada, cayese en su cama a dormir.

Pasaron los meses, y Cole obviamente estaba obsesionada por el huérfano Tom Riddle. No sabía por qué, pero era cómo una droga. Se quedaba todas las tardes para conversarle en voz baja, y contarle las noticias (Algo totalmente estúpido), y luego observarlo en silencio, con sus ojos negros brillantes y algo petulantes (¡Es solo un bebé! ¿En qué piensas, Jean?) mientras se daba la vuelta y dormía tal vez un poco más. Lo tenía en brazos, lo alimentaba, lo hacía jugar (aunque el bebé no parecía interesado en nada) y espantaba a Percy Lloyd, un niño especialmente molesto al que le decías "NO" y lo hacía igual y con mayor gusto. Percy había aparecido en la sala cuna un par de veces y había molestado a Tom. Le agarraba de las mejillas y le chillaba diciéndole "¡BEBÉ, BEBÉ, BEBÉ!", mientras éste gritaba y a veces lloraba por el dolor. Cole lo apartaba a gritos y Percy se iba riendo por lo bajo.

Cuando Tom cumplió ocho meses empezó a caminar por sí solo, lo que parecía toda una hazaña en la que Cole había participado, pero así no fue. Él estaba sentado en el piso y se levantó, con algo de esfuerzo, y caminó hacia la radio antes de caerse en el piso con fastidio, e intentarlo de nuevo. Nadie pudo reparar en su asombro, (¡Es imposible!, decía la mujer de la guardería, Caroline).

Al año ya casi todos los niños saben decir "ma-ma" o "da-da", pero Tom no. No hablaba, ye so empezó a preocupar a Cole. Creyó que era mudo o algo por el estilo. "Perfectamente entendible si la mujer venía de un circo" decía a veces sin poder evitarlo, más sorprendió a todos a la edad del año y seis meses, cuando dijo tranquilamente con una voz suave "Tengo hambre".

Cole creyó que a partir de ése entonces Tom no la sorprendería más. Qué equivocada que estaba.


	5. Cuarta parte

4

Percy corrió llorando por los corredores gritando: "¡Tom me quemó! ¡Tom me quemó!". La señorita Cole oyó aquél llamado temerosa ¿Cómo que lo quemó? ¿Cómo pudo aquél bebé quemarlo?, pero los gritos insistentes de Percy no cesaban, eran como martillos que torturaban sus oídos

—¡Cálmate, Percy! —logró decir, pero éste lloriqueaba histéricamente mostrando unas manitos rosadas a Cole

—¡P-pero él me quemó, él me quemó! —Cole suspiró, no parecía ser mentira

—¿Cómo pudo haberte quemado? —Percy seguía llorando, mientras su rubia cabecera se sacudía, primero izquierda, luego derecha, y el medio

—Y-yo lo t-toqué, señorita, lo t-toqué y me quemé. _Él _me quemó. _Él _quería quemarme.

—¡Percy! No digas esas cosas, seguro lo imagina…

—¡NO! ¡Me quemó, me quemó! —Se tiró al piso, y sus manos cubrieron su cara, mientras los llantos espasmódicos parecían recobrar vida de nuevo. Cole no sabía qué hacer, así que fue a ver a Tom, su pequeña obsesión.

Él estaba allí, impertérrito, mirándola como si esperase que cruzase la puerta

—Tom, Tom —dijo con una voz maternal— ¿Qué haré contigo? —sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Tom no dijo nada.

Curiosamente, fue ésa misma tarde que la supervisora la llamó.

"Greta quiere verte" dijo Marie "Está bien" contestó Cole.

La noche parecía caer suavemente aquél día. El frío se había desvanecido una y otra vez hasta dejar una extraña sensación de calor en el cuerpo. Era, de hecho, enero y el calor pronto se vería reemplazado por el frío de nuevo, pero eso no importaba. Lo que sí lo hacía era que Greta casi nunca llamaba a las principiantes a su despacho, y eso ponía a Cole nerviosa.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, como esperando que ella no la oyese, pero eso no pasó. Una voz suave le dijo «Pase», y ella obedeció. Cuando sus rostros se encontraron y le indicó que tomase asiento, Greta miró a Cole con una mirada comprensiva

—Oh, Jean ¿Qué haremos contigo? Has caído en un embrujo, no te separas del niño Riddle —Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la locutora

—Señora…

—No necesito oír excusas, Jean. Entiendo cuán importante es el niño para ti ¿Sabes? Sé que estuviste durante el parto, desde que la mujer entró en el edificio hasta que murió, y… —bajó aún más la voz— sé que estás tan intrigada como yo por el comportamiento del niño, pero… pero aquí vienes a cuidar niños, no a un niño —Cole asintió— Así que te pediré una sola cosa: mantente alejada de Tom ¿Está bien?, no lo descuides, sé que debe de tenerte aprecio, pero no te alejes de los demás. Cuídalos tanto como lo haces con Tom ¿Por favor? —Cole asintió levemente— Ahora bien… Si es que quieres tanto al niño, ya pasaron dos años desde el ingreso del niño y nadie lo ha venido a buscar, así que no me opondría a que… lo adoptes

La idea cruzó como un rayo por el cerebro distraído de Cole. ¿Adoptarlo? ¿Ella? Era cierto que no se despegaba del niño, pero ¿En serio creía necesario el adoptarlo, el que sea su hijo? Era como una adicción, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba, pero ¿Lo suficiente?. La idea de un Tom atento durante las noches, que mirase sin pestañar y diga con su voz suave "tengo hambre, tengo sed, tengo sueño, me molesta, vete" o cualquiera de sus frases la estremeció ¿Lo soportaría? ¿Lo querría? ¿Lo amaba?

—¿Y bien, Jean? —La mujer volvió de su encantamiento y sonrió

—Le agradezco mucho por la oferta, señora, pero Tom estaría mejor aquí, con la compañía de niños de su edad, sabe usted. No creo conveniente que viva en un lugar como es mi casa…

Unas sirenas lejanas hicieron que Jean perdiese el hilo de la conversación. Nunca se arrepentiría de ésa decisión, nunca.


	6. Quinta parte

Dejen su opinión! Los reviews son lo más importante que puede llegar a tener un autor. 3

* * *

5

A la noche el orfanato cerraba sus puertas, y los niños no podían salir de sus habitaciones, a veces compartidas. Tom tenía ocho años y estaba especialmente enfadado con Percy Lloyd, cuando la ayudanta cerró su puerta, indicándole que era hora de dormir. Una mirada colérica fue la respuesta a la sugerencia, y la mujer se alejó sin decir más.

Antes había dormido en un cuarto compartido, era cierto. Pero los chicos habían sido espantados porque Tom "hacía extraños silbidos", aunque no pudieron sonsacarle nada más. En ése entonces era enero, había pasado un mes de la excursión al campo, dónde había visto a una culebra deslizarse entre las rocas. Siempre había sido atraído a esos animales, les parecían elegantes, respetados, dignos de temer… aunque la culebrilla no parecía tener planes de asustar. Él se acercó un poco más a la roca y sonrió al ver que el animal lo observaba con unos ojos casi redondos, desde un pequeño túnel

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —dijo el reptil claramente

Primero creyó que era una alucinación, y se apartó inmediatamente de allí, con el corazón palpitando de una emoción seguramente infundada. La culebra pareció divertirse con aquella reacción

—¿Me tiene _miedo_? ¡Ja, ja! por fin logro algo de respeto

—No te temo —respondió Tom, sintiéndose abochornado ¿Él, temerle a una viborita? ¡Bah! Ahora era la serpiente quién parecía sorprendida

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Puedes escucharme? Oí hablar de eso, pero creí que era una tontería… —Sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos casi redondos observaban al niño sin pestañear— ¿Qué quieres, niño?

—Cállate —ordenó molesto. ¿Un animal, hablarle así? Se sintió enojado, tanto como lo hacía con Percy. Apretó los dientes con hastío

—No fue mi intención —comentó la culebrilla— ¿Cómo aprendiste a hablarme? —Tom frunció el ceño, y sonrió. Así que aquella era solo otra serpiente entre miles, y él podía hablarles… No era al _revés_. Una extraña satisfacción mezclada con alborozo trepó por sus entrañas

—No lo sé —respondió serenamente— Nunca había hablado con otro animal…

—¡MIRE, SEÑORA LEVIN, TOM ESTÁ AGARRANDO UNA SERPIENTE! —La voz de Percy le llegó desde el otro lado, y Tom pareció querer matarlo. Él no estaba agarrando una serpiente, solo estaba tocando una culebra… y hablándole también. Levin avanzaba hacía él con determinación, pero se encontraba demasiado lejos todavía

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la culebra

—Nada. Me tengo que ir —al decir eso, pudo escuchar sus palabras y un silbido mezclarse con ellas… Un silbido extraño, parecido al que emitían las serpientes, y sonrió. No le importó demasiado cuando Levin apareció enfadada, echando chispas, y reprendiéndole por lo que denominaba una «acción imprudente y estúpida». Por supuesto, Tom había replicado que era solo una estúpida culebra, que nadie en su sano juicio le temería porque todos sabían lo inofensivas qué eran, y que por supuesto había sobreexagerado, pero la mujer hizo oídos sordos.

A partir de ése momento, se había dedicado a perfeccionar su habla. Cuando estaba a solas, emitía los silbidos que había escuchado antes, y una idea se le ocurrió unas semanas después, luego de una larga y aburrida tarde.

Sus compañeros de habitación, Dabling Sigsworth y Jake Gottwald llegaron agotados a las habitaciones. Tal vez habían corrido y gritado, pero eso no importaba. Ése-extraño Tom Riddle estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolos fijamente y sonriendo… Y emitiendo sonidos raros.

Dabling le miró, frunciendo el ceño y Jake parecía contrariado

—¿Qué dijiste?

—_Cállate, simplón, tonto y sucio… —_Jake se rascó la coronilla

—No te entiendo, Tom… —De repente, el aludido parecía sumamente enojado. Al parecer el efecto no era el esperado. Al fruncir el ceño, al tener tanta rabia, deseo que la lámpara cayese sobre Dabling… _Ojalá se caiga, se lastime, para que por fin se calle durante las noches, para que no moje las camas, para que no me moleste… _

Un suave «crack!» inundó la habitación, y la lamparita se balanceó…

Cómo los odio, mirándose entre ellos, con caras de idiotas…

—Oye, Jake, mejor le decimos a Cole. Tom parece que tendrá un ataque…

¡Crack! La lamparita cayó, fragmentándose en mil pedazos y rasguñando a Dabling y a Jake.

Aquella noche, la enfermera no se pudo explicar como Tom salio ileso del ataque, mientras que Sigsworth y Gottwald tenían fragmentos de vidrio en las piernas…

Pero aquellas noches estaban muy lejos de aquél día de diciembre, cuando las enfermeras habían cerrado las habitaciones y advertido a los niños de la hora de dormir.

Tom se hallaba tranquilo, sentado en su cama, cuando decidió que el vaso estaba muy quieto. Lo miró profundamente, y entre sus pensamientos se coló una idea fuerte: "Muévete vaso, muévete vaso, muévete vaso, muévete vaso… Vaso muévete, vasomuévete, vasomueve"

El vaso se movió de un lado para otro, Tom lo seguía con la mirada… y luego el objeto cayó e hizo un sonido sordo.

La puerta se hallaba cerrada ¿Verdad?

"Puerta ábrete, puerta ábrete, puerta ábrete, puerta ábrete" empezó a concentrarse más rápido "puertaábrete, puertaábrete, puertábrete"

La puerta se abrió.

"Puerta ciérrate, puerta ciérrate, puerta ciérrate, puertaciérrate, puertacierra"

La puerta se cerró.

"Puertábrete" la decisión de su mente hizo que se abriese violentamente. "Puertábrete" dijo de vuelta, y un sonido alejado indicó que la puerta de su vecina se había abierto de nuevo. "Puertábrete, puertábrete, puertábrete, puertábrete"

¡PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF!

El sonido de algunos lloriqueos en el aire indicó que los niños se habían despertado por el sonido.

"Puertacierra, puertacierra, puertacierra, puertacierra, puertacierra, puertacierra"

¡PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF, PAF!

Los chicos estarían desconcertados ¿Verdad? Las enfermeras también…

¡PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE, PUERTÁBRETE!

Una risa se escapó de entre sus labios.

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA ALLÍ?

La voz de Cole se elevó con autoridad, y sintió sus pasos alejados resonando entre las paredes de los pasillos.

—¡Señorita Cole, señorita Cole, alguien abrió las puertas! —lloriqueó una niña, seguramente Martha Blanc, pensó Tom por el tono de voz

—¿Quién abrió las puertas?

Un silencio total parecía ensordecer sus oídos, y sonrió en la oscuridad al escuchar más pasos

—¿QUIÉN ABRIÓ LAS PUERTAS?

Puertacierra, puertacierra, puertacierra…

La señora Cole soltó un grito y les dijo a los niños

—¡No me parece gracioso! ¡Ahora todos a sus camas, AHORA!

Tom rió por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que nadie lo escuchase, y se regodeó con la idea que nadie más podía hacer lo que él ¿Verdad? Ninguno de los niños horribles del orfanato podía abrir y cerrar puertas a su gusto, mover vasos, halar con serpientes, causar miedo… ¿Causar miedo? ¡Le encantaba! Practicaba en alguno de los niños para luego perfeccionar su práctica y causarle un miedo paralizante a Percy (¡Cómo lo detestaba!) Se regodeó con la idea, mientras miraba la puerta de su armario tranquilamente…

Recordaba perfectamente la noche en la cuál descubrió que tenía poderes. Habría de haber tenido un par de años menos. La radio estaba encendida, y se escuchaba _Sinfonía de cámara_. Entre las cosas que en realidad no importaban mucho a Tom se encontraba la música. Se enojo por el simple hecho de que quería silencio y deseó con cada fibra de su ser que la radio se apagase. _Click!_, la perilla giró y la música se extinguió. Cole no entendió del todo el suceso, pues intentó prenderla de vuelta (y cómo Tom no quería), la perilla no giró, y la radio se rompió.

En aquél momento sintió una sensación cálida, que se amortiguaba en sus extremidades y le hacían sentir orgulloso y pagado de sí mismo… Una sonrisa le había nacido inmediatamente de su rostro (¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría él controlar ésas cosas? ¿Él había hecho eso?) y Cole le miró intrigada… Desde que aquél niño había llegado, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había más silencio que de costumbre y más llantos también… Deseó fuertemente que la música siguiese, así no tendría que escuchar sus pensamientos…

Y Tom parecía muy divertido ¿Verdad? Una sonrisa le había nacido cuando vio que Cole no podía prender la radio nuevamente, y seguía relamiéndose de su éxito cuando la idea de que él era un ser especial le vino a la cabeza. Si… ¿Por qué no? Sería como la gente que aparecía en los periódicos. Importante.

Especial.

La idea le vino a la cabeza rápidamente, y fue como una droga para él. _Necesitaba_ ser especial, _necesitaba_ el poder imponerse, y que otras personas le admiren. Sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando lo pensó, y se llevó la mano hacia el rostro, pensativo…

Un tipo de electricidad encendió su cuerpo, y un tanto de temblor por la impaciencia ¿Qué estaba esperando? Si era capaz de apagar una radio, por supuesto que podría mover sillas, revistas o ésas estupideces. Miró fijamente el periódico que había en la repisa y deseó que caiga al piso con tanto ardor que de hecho eso pasó, y la sensación de felicidad se había propagado por absolutamente todo su cuerpo y le había nublado los pensamientos…

Y hasta ése momento, con casi ocho años, había avanzado un montón en aquello que él hacía. Había descubierto que si quería que algo _muy malo_ les pasase a los chicos que le molestaban… aquellos sentimientos negativos les alcanzaban y les dañaban. Y él sonreía, simplemente eso.

Por eso, a sus ocho años, hubiese dado lo que sea para vengarse de Percy Lloyd y todas las cosas que decía y hacía en su contra. Aquél niño horrible había colmado ya su paciencia, y por eso cuando se sintió totalmente preparado para hacerle sentir cosas horribles, algo sucedió.

Billy Stubbs era un niño más en el orfanato. No esquivaba a Tom, como lo hacían los demás niños, sino qué intentaba comprenderle. Las maestras le habían descrito como un "niño atento, amable y que intenta ser bueno con los demás", y estaban en lo cierto. Aquél día había visto salir a Tom de su cuarto con un rostro especialmente malhumorado y un sexto sentido le indicó que algo iba mal.

Él sabía por anteriores conocimientos que Percy era un niño molesto y caprichoso, que se las tomaba especialmente contra Tom, aunque éste a veces le asustaba y le hacía llorar. Cómo Percy era extremadamente inquieto y curioso, había entrado en el dormitorio de Tom y le había robado unas cosas sin importancia (tal vez algún libro que había guardado, o algo de ropa), y había corrido hacia su habitación para mostrar aquellas prendas para reírse con sus amigos.

Cuando Tom se dio cuenta de que sus cosas faltaban, se dirigió a la habitación de Percy, preparado para gritarle y hacerle esas cosas que él hacía y que nadie estaba muy seguro de _qué_ se trataba, solo que lograba impactar a los demás. Pero en mitad de camino vio al niño rubio jugando con aquellos tesoros, _sus_ tesoros, y había enloquecido de la rabia, pero no había tocado a Percy. Desde ése entonces estaba encerrado en la habitación, y Billy sabía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Y aquél parecía ser el día, porque Tom había salido de su habitación, bien con cara de pocos amigos, pero con una satisfacción que él sabía, no podía ser buena. Así que le siguió y le tomó por el brazo cuando pensó bien sus palabras.

—¡Tom! —Llamó, antes de cogerle por el brazo y obligarlo a verle a la cara— Tom —dijo, enseriándose al mirar el rostro del niño, que parecía de todo menos eso. Su rostro parecía contorsionado por una rabia que parecía imposible de contener

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un deje de desprecio en su voz

—Nada ¿A dónde vas? —Billy era un niño, y no pensaba bien lo que podría sucederle, lo que podría pasar si enfrentaba a Tom Riddle

—No te interesa —aún a esa edad, la voz de Tom parecía fría

—¿Vas a ver a Percy? —Billy infló el pecho, así sintiéndose más valiente. Por su mente corrían un millón de cosas, ninguna que tuviese mucho que ver con que estuviese enfrentando al "niño loco"

—No te interesa —repitió, con una voz maliciosa, y una expresión en su cara que indicaba que pretendía enfrentarse a Billy si era necesario. Pero el niño no se dio por vencido, y siguió conversando

—Oye Tom, no tienes porqué vengarte de Percy, ¿Sabes? Es un niño tonto, lo sé, pero no tienes que asustarlo, es malo Tom, es malo hacer esas cosas

La mirada despectiva de Tom Riddle lo dijo todo

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Mi niñera, Billy? Yo haré lo que quiera hacer

—Le diré a la señora Cole si haces algo.

La señora Cole estallaría y le castigaría, de seguro. Tom le miró ceñudo

—No te atreverías, Billy. Esto no es contigo ¿Para qué quieres que me enoje? —Billy no parecía asustado en absoluto. Estaban a mitad de pasillo y un conejo salió corriendo de una de las puertas.

—Tom, te lo pido como amigo ¿Está bien? No lastimes a Percy…

—¿Para qué quieres que te haga daño? —Billy si pareció darse cuenta de la amenaza esta vez, porque negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un tanto. Tom seguía impertérrito, aunque un poco más cauteloso

—¡_Tom_, eso es malo! —El niño lo empujó para seguir caminando, pues Billy se interponía en su camino— ¡Tom, le diré a la señora Cole!

Tom se paró, y le miró ceñudo

—_¡Le diré a la señora Cole_! —lo imitó, enojado— ¡A ver si le dices después de mañana! —gritó algo fuera de sí, y tomó la dirección contraria. Billy creyó que se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando amaneció a la mañana siguiente y no vio a su conejo Bunnie creyó que había ido a pasear, pues no le pareció raro. Recordó la advertencia de Tom y se estremeció. Seguramente estaba molestando ¿Verdad? Tom no le haría nada malo a él, ¿verdad? Billy era bueno, decían todos, Billy nunca lastimó a nadie, pero… pero ¿Tom lo diría también?

Bajó a desayunar cuando decidió mirar por la ventana y tomar aire fresco. Lo hacía en realidad para espiar a los vecinos, para tomar aire, observar los perros que salían paseando del callejón, para sonreír y para refrescarse, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo en aquél orfanato…

Por aquella razón, a mitad de camino hacia el comedor, se detuvo y miró hacia fuera. Lo que veía no era mucho, ni muy importante, sólo unos edificios viejos y marrones y las sombras de las nubes tapando todo… Una cosita blanca meciéndose en el techo del vecino, pensó "tal vez una bolsa de basura, tal vez algo de ropa", pero la _cosa_ era peluda, y su corazón le dio un vuelvo.

_¡A ver si le dices después de mañana!_ La voz de Tom Riddle le aturdió por un momento. Bunnie ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Bunnie? —inquirió tímidamente. Bennet Harper pasaba por allí, seguramente para ir a desayunar— ¡Bennet! ¿Has visto a Bunnie? —la niña negó con la cabeza

—No, ¿Qué pasa, se perdió de nuevo? —Billy asintió— Bueno, ya aparecerá. Es lo que siempre hace ¿Verdad?

—No, Bennet, mira… mira hacia allí ¿Será Bunnie? —La niña miró a través de la ventana y vio el objeto blanco meciéndose en el aire

—¡Billy! No lo sé ¿Quién haría algo así? —Billy sollozó en voz baja

—Tom Riddle —susurró, y la niña abrió los ojos, con un deje de horror.

—Billy ¿Lo molestaste? ¡Sabes que no debes de hacerlo! Ven, vamos arriba, así veremos mejor.

La niña le acompañó hasta la terraza, donde buscaron el edificio donde la cosa estaba colgada.

Y en efecto, la cosa era un animal, un conejo, para ser exactos, y un conejo que se llamaba Bunnie.

Billy lloró bien lo vio. El animal muerto, balanceándose a metros del suelo, ahorcado con una soga alrededor del cuello era lo suficiente para enloquecerlo de pena.

De hecho, había sido muy simple ahorcarlo para Tom. Había mirado al conejo, y le había ordenado (en su voz normal, no en su voz serpentina) que subiese al techo del vecino. El animal obedeció, y no tan solo eso, sino que llevó una soga atada y se colgó de allí, con un poco de ayuda de Tom, que observaba todo esto pasivo, intentando atar la cuerda a lo lejos.

Sabía que Billy adoraba su conejo, era una obsesión clara: todos los niños se apegaban a algo, todos excepto él. Amy Benson su dedal de plata, Judy Lundin su muñeca _Risitos_, al igual que Brittany Rudolph que tenía una idéntica a la qué llamaba "Hoyuelos". James Anderson y sus zapatos para el fútbol, Andrew Lichtenstien su reloj ("Me lo dio mi mamá antes de todo esto" decía él, con lágrimas en los ojos), Jason Washington su armónica y Dennis Bishop su yoyó. Así, la lista era interminable. Todos los niños allí tenían su tesoro. Y Tom no tenía ninguno, no se apegaba a nada, excepto tal vez a él mismo.

Así que decidió pegarle a Billy dónde más le doliera. Su conejo Bunnie muerto… debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inválido por un tiempo, hasta que tal vez quiera venganza. Y él estaría encantado en darle una oportunidad, para que vea que _nadie_ se metía con Tom Riddle. Nadie.

La señora Cole llegó a su habitación enojada y le preguntó, entre gritos y llantos provenientes de Billy Stubbs, qué es lo que había pasado, y por qué había ahorcado al conejo del niño

—Señorita Cole, le juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso ¿Cómo podría haber subido hasta allí? —su voz parecía totalmente libre de sentimientos, calmada, suave. Perfecta para disolver todo rastro de culpa que Billy podría haber trazado. La mujer dejó que su labio temblase un tanto antes de fruncir el ceño de vuelta

—Billy, tiene razón. No pudo haber salido de aquí sin que lo viesen, y Marie no vio nada…

—¡Pero fue _él_! —Billy estaba pálido, y las lágrimas le daban a su rostro un gracioso brillo. Tenía también ojeras violetas, supuso por el esfuerzo que provocaba llorar. Intentó no reír con aquélla imagen de aquél valiente que había osado en amenazarlo el día anterior— ¡Él fue, señorita Cole, yo lo sé!

—Vamos, Billy. No sabemos quién fue. Tal vez Bunnie fue y…

—No se pudo haber ahorcado él solito… él no sabe ésas cosas. No sabe nada de nada.

Tom rió por lo bajo, pero ninguno de los dos (ni la señora Cole ni Billy) lo notaron. Billy se fue del cuarto llorando, flaqueado por la señora Cole.

La señora Cole, bah… Por lo que él creía era una estúpida, una inútil. La odiaba. Era como si las llamas se pegasen a su garganta cuando hablaba con ella, cuando le decía cosas. La detestaba, casi tanto como a Percy…

Percy. Percy era el que tenía que pagar por todo ¿Verdad? Y ahora no podía ser tan obvio… ahora tenía que… atacar a su posesión más preciada.


	7. Capítulo 1

He aquí el primer capítulo, (las partes anteriores eran solo la introducción).

* * *

Cáp. 1 Venganzas

Su mente era algo imperturbable, algo oscuro, enmarañado pero a la vez perfectamente lógico. Era como si la destructuración y la estructuración conviviesen en un ambiente tan prolijo y caótico que cualquiera hubiese creído imposible, pero así lo era. El caos y el orden tomados de la mano para crear algo tan poderoso como destructivo, una fuerza caótica envuelta entre la turbulencia del odio. Tal vez fue por eso que su lógica le hubiese impedido amar, o hubiese _creído_ que tenía aquella imposición, y por lo tanto, la hubiese creado. Pero eso no importa mucho, solo se sabe que a ésas alturas de la niñez, con ocho años, aquella tan extraña e interesante mente estaba creciendo con tal rapidez que la magia que poseía ya estaba siendo controlada para crear dolor y terror, para lograr que aquél niño se impusiese ante los demás, ejerciendo así un respeto que nadie en el orfanato querría romper.

Por ello, cuando se trasnochaba pensando en qué manera podía explorar aquellos campos de magia, lo que en realidad hacía era sacar a luz parte de su potencial, y crear y erigir de a poco aquella leyenda que correría de boca en boca, aquélla leyenda que crearía pesadillas y desesperación. No importaba realmente que aquél niño lo molestase, de cualquier manera él hubiese descubierto aquella fuente fascinante de poder que era la magia.

Así que Percy era su chivo expiatorio: él era lo que era, y era lo que sería, si bien podemos decirlo. Por lo que aquél niño enojado, practicando mover mesas, apagar luces, hacer estallar vidrios y lamparitas, hacer trillar objetos tenía exactamente el mismo potencial que su versión adulta.

Entonces, aquella noche podría haber sido comparada con las noches que seguirían, a lo largo de su vida, marcando el destino de las personas. Miró hacia su puerta, atentamente, y le ordenó "Puertábrete". Obedeció suavemente, como el quería que lo hiciese. Bajó de su cama, y caminó hacia el pasillo. "Puertaciérrate". Sin ningún sonido.

Casi podría decirse que flotaba, era tan sutiles sus pasos que se perdían en la oscuridad: el sonido no aparecía. Bajó las escaleras cuidándose de los escalones que tronaban, y cuando llegó al primer piso sonrió porque sabía lo que estaría por hacer. Lo sabía y eso le causaba una satisfacción tan exquisita que le mareaba. La puerta de Percy se abrió sin ningún sonido. Éste también dormía solo, después de que fuese repudiado por sus compañeros un par de días atrás.

Entró en la habitación y miró al niño durmiendo. _Durmiendo parece una presa tan frágil_. Sonrió a causa del pensamiento. La puerta del armario se abrió también, mientras que la de la habitación se cerraba. En el armario vio un reflejo plateado, algo tan brillante que era fácil de localizar. Se escondió en un rincón, para que no pudiese ser visto, y la cama del niño dio una fuerte sacudida. Percy despertó asustado, se agarró de los barrotes y empezó a jadear

—¿Qué…? —pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas, pues un segundo sacudón lo alarmó —¡Terremoto! —intentó gritar, pero no pudo

—Cállate, Percy —dijo tranquilamente con su voz serpentina

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó el niño de once años, aturdido. Como respuesta el armario se movió también, y las puertas de éste se abrieron y se cerraron rápidamente, pero sin sonido alguno. Reprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto del niño. No había nada mejor que ver los ojos de aquél brillando de miedo

—¿Tienes miedo? —se burló, hablando siempre como serpiente

—¿Qué? —Percy empezó a llorar… y de repente vio con horror como el vaso de vidrio que había sobre su mesita de luz estalló en pedazos, y luego su cama se empezó a mover también. Percy dio un salto e intentó salir, pero luego se quedó horrorizado al ver sus prendas saltar por el aire, a sus monedas de plata caerse al piso con estrépito. Se preguntó si la señora Cole o cualquiera de las otras ayudantas que se quedaban en la noche oirían algo. Se preocupó e hizo que la silla cercana a dónde estaba Percy se moviese también. El niño saltó y se dirigió a su cama, se tapó con las mantas y cerró los ojos muy fuerte. La silla siguió moviéndose, las prendas seguían arrastrándose por el piso. _Da la impresión que son personas que se arrastran_, pensó Tom sin darle mucha importancia.

Muy bien, ahora a lo que vine aquí.

Recogió las monedas de plata y se las guardó en el bolsillo. Una recompensa por haber trabajado tanto ésa noche ¿Verdad? Percy no se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba allí, estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para abrir los ojos. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con el poder de su mente (o lo que él creía que era la magia) y se dirigió, procurando que nadie lo viese, hacia su habitación.

Una vez allí, encontró una cajita de cartón que guardaba para "sus tesoros". Guardó allí las monedas de plata. Una recompensa por haber logrado tanto ésa noche. Una recompensa por haber aterrorizado al niño. _Mis tesoros. Faltan muchos, ¿Verdad?, Sí, faltan muchos._ Se felicitó a sí mismo en la oscuridad, y supuso que no podría haber salido mejor…

Sí, si podría haber salido mejor ¡Muchísimo mejor! Tal vez eres capaz de cosas que nunca imaginaste, tal vez tienes en tus manos (o en tu mente) algo tan poderoso que debes de explotarlo. Ser respetado y elogiado, ¡No! Mejor aún, ser respetado y temido, pero por todos… incluso por los adultos, por todas esas personas que se creen mejor de lo qué son.

Por esos entonces era 1937, y él tenía ocho años. Ocho años, y todavía le quedaban muchos… Así que decidió que quería mejor en aquello que destacaba, aún mejor de lo que era ¿Podría elevar cosas a su gusto y antojo? ¿Podría atraerlas hacia sí? _Bah, esas son cosas sin vida, inmóviles… ¿Qué te parecería causar terror en las otras personas? Pero con tu poder, no aterrándolos… ¿Qué tal sería causarles un dolor, un miedo, un terror que los haga respetarte? ¿Qué tal sería eso, Tom? ¿No sería perfecto? Crear terror, debe de ser fácil ¿No?_

Pero no lo fue. Mil novecientos treinta y siete dio paso a mil novecientos treinta y ocho, y Tom todavía no podía crear dolor, pena o angustia sobre las personas. Pero no importaba mucho. Había mejorado notablemente en su control sobre las cosas, demasiado, diría él. Podía hacer, si se concentraba demasiado, qué los vasos o papeles vuelen hacia él, convocándolos. Pero sólo sucedía en ocasiones muy especiales, que requerían tanta concentración mental que prefería pararse e ir a buscarlos, por más lejos que estuviesen. Además, el efecto parecía debilitarse si el objeto en cuestión estaba a una distancia mayor de tres metros. Pero ¡Lo podía hacer!, y también había podido dar efectos a la luz, había aprendido a bajar la intensidad de las bombillas, a oscurecer una habitación, a simular viento incluso…

Todo esto le dejaba un estado mental exhausto, pero valía la pena. Los niños habían empezado a notarlo, igual que la señora Cole. El que el chico estuviese alicaído, malhumorado, desinhibido y aún más pálido de lo normal le hicieron dudar de su lucidez. Intentó abordar el tema un día, pero hizo que el niño se enfureciese…

—Tom —le había dicho— Toma asiento.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó con una voz hosca

—Quiero conversar contigo, así que por favor toma asiento… —el chico no obedeció antes de mirarle furiosamente, y volvió a tener la mirada perdida y cara de concentración— Tom —llamó la atención la mujer, el niño asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que la escuchaba— Tom, mírame por favor —volvió la mirada hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Te sientes bien últimamente?

—Mejor qué nunca —afirmó con una voz fría impropia de alguien de su edad

—Mmm… ¿Estás seguro? No pareces bien

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No te viste en el espejo, niño? Estás pálido, y… todas las ayudantas e incluso las maestras se quejan porque tu no estás lo suficientemente concentrado… te ven distraído, no te ven normal.

—_Imbécil_ —dijo en su lengua serpentina. La mujer se sobresaltó al escuchar ése silbido

—¿Disculpa, Tom? Son ése tipo de cosas que nos hacen dudar si… eh…

—¿De qué? —preguntó aún más fríamente, con voz de orden

—No me hables así. Nos hacen dudar si… tu cabeza está bien —la rabia se disparó por todas las facciones del joven

—Mi cabeza está perfecta ¡Mucho mejor que la de usted! ¡No tiene idea, ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de nada! —la ventana del despacho de Cole se agrietó un poco, pero luego la mujer logró calmar al niño y le dijo:

—Bueno, espero que sea verdad… De todas maneras, vuelve a concentrarte en los estudios ¿Está bien? —El niño no asintió ni negó con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación, sumamente enojado…

Así que aquella estúpida creía que estaba loco, ¿eh? ¡Loco, él! ¡Ja! ¡Él, justamente él, qué valía muchísimo más que cualquiera en ése edificio! ¡Qué podría doblegar a todos, que podría hacer lo impensable y lo que no era posible para otros seres humanos! Ella era la loca. Él jamás…

Se cruzó de brazos e intentó dormir, pero las palabras de aquella mujer todavía torturaban sus oídos… Así que agarró un libro y se puso a leer. No era que le interesase mucho la historia, o esas cosas del colegio, pero era lo que hacía cuando intentaba no pensar porque le hacía daño. Era lo que hacía cuando estaba demasiado furioso, cuando los vidrios empezaban a resquebrajarse, cuando sentía que la vista se le nublaba, y era en realidad que intentaba cerrar los ojos para no pensar, para no ver, para no romper todo lo que había en ése cuarto…

Así que en aquél momento aquél libro solucionaba un poco todos los problemas… A veces también tomaba un paseo, cuando era lunes y tenía permiso para ir a Londres. No le importaba mucho que la mayoría de las veces lo acompañasen, pues él siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya: solo en alguna tienda, si era lo menos, tenía tiempo para sí mismo, para refrescarse.

Pero era en realidad un martes, un martes treinta de septiembre. El ambiente en el país era horrible, según lo que él escuchaba y leía. Mucha tensión, demasiada tensión… Suspiró y cerró el libro que leía: _Inglaterra del siglo veinte_, no era un libro suyo, era cierto, se lo había sacado a un chico mayor. Habrá tenido doce, trece años, no le importaba. De todas maneras, era muy aburrido y muy simple. Lo qué a él le gustaba (la guerra qué había acabado con los padres de muchos de los niños de allí, y tal vez con los de él) no se encontraba explícita allí. Suspiró y se cruzó, una vez más, de brazos.

Odiaba el orfanato, odiaba a los niños que había allí, odiaba a todos, e incluso ésa estúpida habitación. Lo detestaba tanto qué deseaba en ése momento más que nunca que su madre no hubiese muerto cuando dio a luz, porque entonces eso significaría estar lejos de todo aquello…

Dudó seriamente si se llevaría bien con su madre, pero no le importó. Por supuesto que odiaba mucho más a aquél lugar tan horrible… Deseó fervientemente que fuese lunes, así tal vez podría dar una vuelta por Londres, ver cosas… Pero no importaba, porque en ése momento estaba solo y amargado en aquella habitación.

Cómo no tenía nada para hacer, abrió su armario y sacó de él la cajita dónde guardaba _sus tesoros_. Allí solo había monedas de plata. Frunció el ceño, y se dio cuenta de que había otro tesoro que tenía. El libro, y algunos pelos de conejo blanco. No eran gran cosa, pero le permitía recordar por qué estaba cuerdo (aunque la maldita señora Cole no lo crea) y por qué había perfeccionado su… poder.

Los tesoros de los otros.

A ver… un reloj tal vez, un cuaderno… zapatos no ¿Para qué querría unos estúpidos zapatos? A las niñas, que tan tontas eran, no pensaba sacarles sus _estúpidas_ muñecas para él, sino que tal vez las sacaría y las tiraría… Amy Benson tenía un dedal de plata… Una armónica de Dennis Bishop, tal vez… Eric Whalley y sus dados, Peter Robson y su cuadernito celeste…

¡Tantas cosas para guardar allí, como sus tesoros! ¡Tanta gente para asustar y reírse con ello! Aunque el incidente del conejo estaba aún fresco, no importó demasiado a la hora de actuar. Los primeros objetos que guardó allí fueron los dados de Eric, al que había aterrorizado un día que Eric le quitó el libro que leía. Luego, el reloj de Andrew pues éste le había gritado un día. Su método fue hacerlo caer de las escaleras con un rápido sacudón del suelo… A pesar de que creían que él le había empujado, no tuvieron pruebas, pues Andrew describió que "el suelo se movía rápido, o solo las escaleras, no sé"… El cuadernito de Peter Robson llegó a sus manos gracias a una culebrita que habían encontrado en el lugar. Nadie se explicó cómo aquél animal pudo haber llegado hasta allí, pero lo hizo. Tom supuso que, al poder hablar cómo las serpientes, éstas eran atraídas hacia él, aunque no lo creyó tanto. El hecho es que se apareció primero por su cuarto, y éste se divirtió conversando con aquél reptil hasta que decidió usarlo como un arma contra Peter. La culebrita obedeció, y llegó con aquél regalo antes del crepúsculo del diez de noviembre, apenas unos minutos después de la orden. Sonrió, porque la serpiente le contó que Peter había gritado al verla, y también llorado; eso hizo que Tom se sintiese orgulloso de sí mismo…

Ésa no fue la primera y la última víbora en el orfanato. Cole había dicho que era una plaga, pero Tom sabía que no era así. Les hablaba, les escuchaba, y sentía un gran apego a aquellos animales tan finos, interesantes, misteriosos…

Pero antes de diciembre ya no le visitaron más por órdenes suyas. Estaban echando veneno por todo el edificio, y no quería que aquellos animales muriesen por culpa de Cole. Había pensado que sería divertido que las serpientes muerdan a aquélla pero decidió que sería muy arriesgado pues su despacho era el primero en haber sido empapado en veneno.

Así que a mediados de diciembre, ya sin serpientes, la señora Cole decidió que era hora de la excursión. Normalmente la tenían en enero, pero no importó. Ésa vez fueron a la playa.

Aquella vez fue diferente. El gran autobús los dejo a un kilómetro de la costa, por lo que tuvieron que caminar el resto del camino. Aquél día el frío se ceñía a todo el cuerpo, incluso más que en la ciudad. Todos los huérfanos llevaban tres o cuatro buzos debajo del camperón. Más él no, estaba acostumbrado demasiado al frío, o tal vez era que no lo sentía, o que él era el frío… Por ello Tom bajaba hacia la playa en apenas una camisa y unos pantalones.… Amy se acercó a él y le miró de arriba abajo

—Entonces es verdad lo que dicen ¡Estás loco! —El niño la miró desafiante cuando una voz estalló detrás de Amy

—¡Es verdad, Amy, está loco! —dijo Dennis detrás de ella. Tom se limitó a resoplar y seguir caminando, cuando vio que un acantilado se erigía delante de ellos… _Qué lindo sería tirarlos de allí… _pensó, y la idea se enraizó en su cabeza. Si, tirarlos de allí… o si no, asustarlos demasiado como para que esto suceda.

Cuando llegaron a la playa les dieron tiempo para explorar. _Perfecto_, susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, y fue a buscar a Amy y a Dennis.

Cuando lo vieron llegar, con aquella "sonrisa" en su cara, presintieron que algo malo iba a pasar, y se prepararon para ver piedras bailar, o el agua saltar al lado de ellos, un viento nublarlos y dejarlos paralizados, qué era lo que se contaba en el orfanato de Tom (¡Había tantas historias, y tan terroríficas todas! Desde que el niño era una especie de psíquico hasta que era un demonio), pero ésa vez no atacó, se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Me quieren acompañar al acantilado, a la cueva? Quiero explorar, pero no me siento seguro si voy solo.

Amy miró al niño fijamente, y luego a Dennis. Ambos tendrían nueve años ya, y no les caía bien Tom Riddle, ni mucho menos, pero como cualquier otro niño ellos eran unos aventureros por naturaleza y se emocionaron un tanto al oír las palabras de aquél chico raro. Obviamente, ir a una cueva con Tom Riddle no debería ser una experiencia de lo más acogedora, pero ¡Qué diablos! Todas aquellas eran historias, solo historias fantásticas, al igual que la del coco en el sótano, al igual que los fantasmas del orfanato, que el hada de los dientes… Así que ¿Por qué Tom Riddle tendría que ser aquél loco psíquico que mueve cosas y habla en una lengua rara? ¿Por qué tendría que ser aquél hijo de la mujer del circo, cómo decía la señora Cole? ¿Por qué aquél ser fantástico, y no un niño malentendido que solo quería ir a explorar en una cueva?

Amy miró a Dennis, que parecía tan extrañado como ella

—¿Quieren? Sino tendré que ir solo, ya saben… —Amy negó con la cabeza

—Es peligroso qué vayas solo ¡Yo te acompaño! Tal vez no estás loco, perdón —dijo un tanto ruborizada. Miró a Dennis, que ahora erguía el pecho, intentando darse confianza

—Yo también voy —dijo, y tomó a Amy de la mano, dejando a Tom adelante.

Caminaron por un rato subiendo a aquél acantilado rocoso, mientras Dennis no paraba de preguntar si no era peligroso estar allí, aunque ni Amy ni Tom le prestaron mucha importancia.

Entre las rocas había muchas serpientes, muchas, demasiadas tal vez. Pero Tom ya lo sabía, las había oído durante toda su trayectoria hacia allí…

Las serpientes se escabullían ante las pisadas de los niños, y supuso que Dennis había visualizado a algunas porque estaba demasiado pálido. Amy parecía risueña, porque sonreía. _Sonríe ahora, tonta_ pensó justo antes de llegar a la cima

—¡Uff, estoy cansado! —se quejó Dennis antes de derrumbarse en el piso, exhausto

—¡Dennis, tonto, todavía falta entrar en la cueva! ¿Verdad, Tom? —preguntó entusiasmada la niña

—Sí –admitió con cierto pesar éste. Intentó visualizar la cueva, y pensó que todavía faltaba un buen trecho hasta llegar ésta. Suspiró, y susurró en voz baja y serpentina "Todavía no, cuando estemos dentro"

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó en una falsa voz amable Amy. Tom asintió con la cabeza

—Mejor qué nunca ¡Vamos!

Dennis protestó, pero fue el único. Lograron entrar en la cueva luego de un cuarto de hora.

Cuando lo hicieron, la oscuridad por completo los absorbió, pero curiosamente él podía ver todo con absoluta claridad… Hubo muchos silbidos adentro, e incluso Amy se asustó. Pudo sentir el agua rebotando dentro de allí, y sonrió. Después de todo, sus amigas le habían dicho la verdad.

Siguieron el trayecto en un silencio perfectamente hermoso para él… sentía los pasos de sus víctimas atrás, con un andar cauteloso, pero que le encantaba. Podía sentir sus respiraciones asustadas, sus sobresaltos, su cansancio, su fatiga… Y eso que todavía no empezaba el espectáculo

—Tom, ¿No crees que tendríamos que detenernos ya? —la vocecita de Amy era ridículamente rebosante de miedo, y eso hizo que Tom Riddle se relamiera. Podía sentir su horror, su dolor… y eso le encantaba, le encantaba…

—Es cierto, mejor nos vamos

—No saben dónde está la salida. Yo solo lo sé. No sean un par de estúpidos cobardes que ya llegamos —les dijo, con una voz un tanto más fría de lo normal. Supuso que la poca confianza que Amy había tenido sobre él había desaparecido, y eso le encantaba… le encantaba saber que él era el jefe allí, que no había nadie en el mundo que podría detenerlo…

El sonido del agua acrecentaba a medida que caminaban, y cuando por fin aquella brisa le acarició el rostro, supo que debían de detenerse

—Llegamos —admitió para sí mismo

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Amy, casi fuera de sí— ¿Qué pasa, Tom Riddle? ¿Por qué paramos acá? ¿A dónde nos llevaste? —Tom la miró divertido. Dennis estaba escondido tras ella, encogido, temblando…

—¿A DÓNDE NOS TRAJISTE TOM RIDDLE? —Gritó la niña, fuera de sí y con lágrimas en los ojos al observar la sonrisa del niño. No pudo sofocar una risa, y cuando rebotó por las paredes le hizo parecer diez veces más terrorífico. Amy estaba llorando, al igual qué Dennis… Sin embargo, nadie podía ver bien ¿Verdad? — ¿Dennis? ¿Dennis? Oh, Dennis, levántate por favor… nos vamos de aquí

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó con una sonrisa naciéndole del rostro, tan maligna que deformaba todas sus facciones. De repente, la suave marea del agua se convirtió en un oleaje que golpeaba contra las rocas— No, por favor. Quédense aquí —una risa apenas humana había decorado la situación

—¡Es verdad lo que dicen, es verdad que estás loco! —gritó Amy, todavía llorando

—No, niña estúpida. Yo no estoy loco — El oleaje era apenas si oíble, porque de repente una serie de silbidos inundó la cueva, la llenó de ellos… Muchas serpientes, salidas de la nada, empezaron a descender de las paredes, de colarse de las grietas, de caer de las paredes… Muchísimas serpientes que empezaron a arrastrarse hasta Amy y Dennis, a rodearlos, a apretarlos cada vez más contra la pared…

—¿Ustedes creen que un loco podría dominar esto? —preguntó con una voz cada vez más dura, se le hacía casi imposible no entregarse a la risa, porque eso es lo que quería en realidad. Destornillarse de risa, caer al piso y burlarse de aquellos estúpidos que habían osado de decirle "loco"

—¡Locolocolocolocolocolocoloco loco! ¡ERES UN LOCO, TOM RIDDLE! —Lloró Amy, mientras Dennis vomitaba a su lado. La niña no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco, pero se vio aprisionada por las serpientes de nuevo

—Envuélvanlos, aprieten sus extremidades, acérquense lo suficiente como para crearles un shock para toda la vida… —silbaba y escupía, en aquella lengua que solo él conocía. Las serpientes captaron el mensaje… El espectáculo apenas ha comenzado, señores pensó Tom, mientras el ruido de las olas empezaba a tomar carrera entre ello.

De repente, la bruma del agua empezó a elevarse, y a dirigirse hacia ellos. Un viento increíble las azotaba… y empezaron a inundarlo todo. Esto requirió la mayor concentración que Tom se había permitido hasta el momento… El controlar el viento de aquella manera, el poder doblegarlo ante el poder de su mente, era algo increíble, algo que le daba una satisfacción apenas imaginada… El viento se precipitaba sobre el agua, le hacía volar, le hacía volar con tal rapidez que no cayó una gota hasta precipitarse contra los dos niños que estaban aprisionados entre serpientes y el terror.

El agua empezó a manar de entre las rocas, y los dos niños lloraban y se retorcían. Ahora no había muchas serpientes (muchas habían desaparecido antes de que el agua cayese), pero lo mismo estaban atados por el terror…

Pero la cosa no terminaba allí… Tom no parecía en absoluto satisfecho de todo esto, pues ahora su mirada se había vuelto aún más maliciosa. Las rocas empezaron a temblar en el suelo, como si un terremoto se abalanzase hacia ellos…

Piedras, muchas piedras, demasiadas piedras, pensaba desesperadamente Amy Benson mientras aquellos guijarros que normalmente serían inofensivos se disparaban contra todas direcciones, asustándola por completo. Dennis no contestaba a sus llamados, estaba completamente pálido, y apenas si parecía moverse… Ella tampoco podía hablar mucho… Sin embargo quería salir de ahí, quería salir de ahí, quería salir de ahí, quería salir de ahí ¡Quería salir de ahí, maldición!

—No puedes irte, Amy —sentenció suavemente Tom, que seguía serio y relajado cerca del lago— No sin que yo te lo ordene

Ni siquiera respondió, estaba tan horriblemente asustada que su corazón quería salirse de su cuenca, quería explotar porque no paraba de rebotar en su pecho, no paraba de salpicarla de muchos más nervios… Tenía dolor de cabeza, y el frío se pegaba a su cuerpo dolorosamente… Se sentía completamente sucia y rodeada de la piel helada de los reptiles, aunque ellos no parecían existir ya… Se sentía rodeada de algo impalpable, rodeada de algo que ella bien sabía era Tom Riddle, estaba rodeada por él, estaba inundada de él, estaba empapada de él. Ése loco psicópata psíquico, ése estúpido hablador de otra lengua, ése niño tonto… la estaba matando.

De repente, el agua, las piedras, todo cesó. Sólo estaba ella abrazada a sí misma, con un Dennis medio desmayado entre sus piernas, contemplando a un niño completamente calmado, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, observándola a ella también

—Déjame ir —susurro ella, algo ahogada por sus propias palabras. Tom sonrió —¡Déjame ir!

—No me grites, no quieres que lluevan más piedras. —Tom parecía exhausto también. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración, de un jadeo al principio imperceptible

—Déjame ir, por favor —sollozó ella. Las lágrimas cubrieron su cara de nuevo, las sentía resbalar, calentando un poco su entumecido rostro. Riddle estaba inmóvil, parecía una estatua, alguien petrificado por el cansancio… O tal vez no.

Dennis balbuceó palabras ininteligibles sobre ella, y se retorció notablemente. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, y empezó a gritar de dolor, de un dolor que parecía horrible. Amy no entendía nada, hasta que…

…Hasta que vio la enorme serpiente en el piso, enrollando por completo a Dennis, preparado para comerlo…

—_¡Suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo, si te lo comes quién pierda seré yo!_ —La enorme boa pareció desistir un tanto, pero siguió mirando a Dennis como si desease comérselo, como si desease matarlo…

—¿La niña?

—_¡No, no a ella tampoco! —_Amy estaba igual de pálida que Dennis, aquél enorme reptil se estaba comunicando con Tom Riddle, estaba segura, estaba segura…

—¡Para, por favor para! —gritó ella, con casi su último aliento. No pareció poder decir nada más, porque su mano cubrió su boca e inmediatamente después enmudeció.

La serpiente se alejó, aparentemente molesta… Y Tom se percató que no podían bajar en aquél estado. Ellos estaban mojados, y eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas… ¿Cómo haría para secarlos rápido? No creía poder volver producir viento, estaba demasiado exhausto, y había empezado a desarrollar algo parecido a lo que él suponía que debía ser una migraña

—Tal vez… solo una vez más —admitió, él podía, seguramente podía. Tenía toda la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, ¿verdad? Si no era él, nadie más podía hacerlo.

Y en silencio, concentró las pocas fuerzas que tenía para volver a producir aquél viento…

Amy no podía creer que era lo que pasaba, el niño creía que no habían tenido suficiente. Una especie de ligera brisa los empezó a envolver, y ella supuso que pronto un huracán los ahogaría… Cerró los ojos mientras aquél soplo los refrescaba, esperando algo más fuerte, quizás.

Pero todo cesó rápidamente, y se dio cuenta que ni ella ni Dennis estaban mojados.

Tom empezó a caminar rápidamente, a grandes zancadas, y ella supuso que tendría que seguirle. Agarró a Dennis por el brazo y le susurró "Vamos, Dennis". Éste empezó a andar torpemente, a tropezones, pero andaba y eso era suficiente.

El camino de vuelta le pareció más corto que el de ida, pero no lo suficiente como para tener fuerzas… Tom seguía adelante, mucho más adelante que ellos, pero no importaba, mucho mejor para ella… Todavía oía silbidos, y eso la estremecía, todavía sentía la piel de las serpientes impresa en su piel, todavía sentía el agua, las piedras, todo, como si de hecho aquél episodio se hubiese forjado sobre ella, y no pudiese jamás acabar. Loco, loco, le dijiste loco y él enloqueció, no debiste hacerlo, sabías que provocarlo era malo, ahora mira ¿Escuchas? Son serpientes, piedras, es agua, es una cueva. Imprudente, eso es lo que eres, ¿Entrar en una cueva con el psicópata del orfanato, con el niño que habla con serpientes? Oh, Dios, sabías, sabías lo que hacía, todo el mundo lo dice, y ahora tú y Dennis están a medio morirse, todavía los escuchas ¿verdad? Aquellos silbidos serán parte de tu vida, de ahora en más. No podrás escapar de ellos porque están dentro de ti, están dentro tuyo, muy dentro tuyo…

Sollozó, pero se secó las lágrimas al instante. Dennis todavía la abrazaba para caminar, pero estaba bien, estaba bien… Pobrecito, él la había seguido y ahora padecía más que ella… Más silbidos. Los oía por todas partes. Más piedras, golpeaban contra su cerebro, los oía dentro suyo. Dennis, Dennis ¿Sentiría eso también? ¿Lo sientes, lo sientes? Eso que se desliza… Se estremeció, porque una horrible sensación se esparció por su cuerpo… La boa, ésa boa por un momento la había agarrado, pero no… solo estaba en su mente. Vio algo de luz más allá, ¡Bien! Salían de la cueva, la luz se extendía, la obnubilaba, qué bien, qué bien. Saldrían, oh Dios, saldrían.

Empezaron a bajar por aquella montaña que ella bien sabía era un acantilado. Bajaron con sumo cuidado, sus pies a veces resbalaban pero ella no podía caer porque Dennis caería con ella, así que debía de ser fuerte. No importó si su pierna rozó alguna roca filosa, porque en realidad no le importaba si se lastimaba. El niño medio desmayado que se sostenía de ella también tenía las rodillas peladas y algunos tajos, pero estaba bien, estaba bien. Pensar que Tom podría haberlos matado si quisiese…

Se estremeció involuntariamente y se resbaló algunos centímetros, pero justo a tiempo asió una piedra y se sostuvo de ella. Dennis también resbaló algunos centímetros más que ella, pero estaban bien. Suspiró y siguió bajando. El lastimado que tenía se abrió un poco más, y la sangre empezó a manar un poco más fuerte, pero nada importante. Cuando llegase, miraría a la señora Cole y le pediría algo de alcohol para sus heridas, y no le diría, absolutamente no le diría lo que el niño les había hecho. Por supuesto que no… ¿Qué haría Tom si se enterase que ella los había delatado? ¿Qué haría, Dios? Sería mil veces peor, llamaría a las serpientes de nuevo, las llamaría y les ordenaría que los coman, que los devoren si es necesario, que no dejen rastro… Porque eso es lo que hacían las serpientes grandes como aquella boa. Devoraban a sus presas, las engullían por completo, y ella no quería estar atrapada en el cuerpo de una asquerosa serpiente, una asquerosa…

Lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez dejó que las lágrimas se sequen en su rostro, porque no podía utilizar sus manos. Cada vez descendían más, oh Dios, como deseaba estar en el suelo, estar en el bendito suelo y agradecer a todo el mundo, a todos los dioses de todas las religiones estar viva, y advertiría, oh si, advertiría a todos los chicos, les diría lo que Tom era capaz de hacer, los aterrorizaría para que no se metan con él, no le digan loco, no le digan loco, jamás hagan eso, nunca le contradigan qué es muy peligroso, muy peligroso, muy peligroso.

Sus pies tocaron la tierra, y un alivio le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, mientras que una renovada energía los nublaba. Dennis miró hacia su alrededor como si nada nunca hubiese pasado, el color volvió poco a poco a su cara, a sus pómulos y pudo vivir de nuevo. Pero… ¡Qué horror le surcó por el rostro! ¡Qué miedo se extendió por todas sus facciones! Asió a Amy de la manga de su camisa y le dijo por lo bajo que se dirigieran corriendo dónde la señora Cole, por favor, qué estoy muy asustado, qué no quiero ver a Tom Riddle de vuelta, qué me duelen mucho las piernas, que mi pantalón tiene marquitas de sangre en las rodillas, probablemente me raspé con las piedras, no sé Amy, no sé que pasa, solo tengo mucho-mucho-mucho miedo, tanto que se me hace que me voy a desmayar, me siento descompuesto, por favor, por favor, vamos dónde la señora Cole, no le digamos nada porque él se enojará, pero por favor, por favor…

Amy asintió, un tanto mareada y desorbitada, pero asintió, y dejó que Dennis la agarrase por un brazo, porque ella no podía más, toda la energía que había sentido se había desvanecido, y sintió que en serio se desmayaría, le dolía mucho la cabeza, todo se nublaba a su alrededor… Quiso llorar pero no pudo, así que Dennis la llevó rápidamente donde la señora Cole, donde todo se hizo menos confuso, y dejó que le ponga alcohol en las rodillas, que curase sus lastimados, que la limpiase, no importaba que le arda, no importaba, no importaba pero para nada…

—¿Dónde estuvieron, niños? —preguntó acalorada Cole, a punto de un ataque de nervios. Ninguno de los dos niños dijo nada, hasta que Dennis tomó fuerzas y miró para abajo

—Entramos en una cueva con Tom Riddle —dijo con una voz que no parecía la de él, sino la de algún fantasma

—¿Qué les hizo? ¿Qué les hizo? —Ellos negaron con la cabeza, negarían cualquier cosa, ellos se habían lastimado bajando por el acantilado, eso era verdad, aunque Tom no tenía ni un rasguño y había bajado diez veces más rápido que ellos— ¡Chicos, hablen por favor! ¿Hizo algo, qué pasó? ¿Los lastimó? —Negaron una vez más. Nada, no ocurrió nada, se oyó decir Amy, aunque sintió que su boca no se movía. Pero allí el interrogatorio no acabó.

Trajeron a Tom, y los niños se estremecieron en silencio cuando lo vieron, cerraron los ojos y apretaron los dientes

—¡Tom Riddle! ¿Qué les hiciste a estos chicos? ¿Qué ocurrió allí arriba?

—Nada, solo fuimos a explorar —dijo en una voz tan indiferente que parecía verdad— Se habrán lastimado mientras bajábamos ¿Verdad? —los chicos asintieron, no querían problemas, y mucho, mucho menos con Tom Riddle.


End file.
